


【曼普】Say 10（mv 角色，车，三观崩坏，毁圣经）（NC-21警告）

by KinderLionel



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Broken Mind, Drug Use, False Bible, M/M, Say10, rude sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinderLionel/pseuds/KinderLionel
Summary: #这里西泠牛排，每周安静乖巧产着并不好吃的粮。今天终于对曼的mv下手了。是的，喜闻乐见，是say 10的故事， 从某种情况来说，确实挺野的对吧。但是禁不住他香啊兄弟们，他是真的香啊兄弟们。别的不说了，就看看say 10 的设定吧，当然对这篇MV的理解来自百度贴吧，说真的这是我看了不少版本之中最符合设定的一个MV解读。当然，灵感也是从这里来的。#私设。根据上述对MV的解读，以及曼之前发的ins上提及过该隐和亚伯并附上了MV截图可以看出，曼是圣经中的该隐，普是亚伯，是夏娃诞下的一对兄弟。（骨科？）在圣经原著中，该隐是原罪之人，因为杀害了弟弟而被永生放逐，代表以自己为正义和犯罪之人，而弟弟亚伯，被称为忠诚和义的象征，代表有真诚信心而敬畏神灵的人。MV中的亚伯，沉迷欲望和烟（或者代指drug）的瘾君子，与“正义”“睿智”的该隐产生了对比，而MV中有两人多次争执打斗的画面以及亚伯单膝做臣服状，也暗示了亚伯败于该隐的事实（此段言论分析节选于贴吧，详细分析可见上方链接），并且对两人性格的塑造从一定程度上颠覆了人们对圣经中该隐和亚伯的认知。因此个人私设亚伯并不如表面看起来那样“忠诚”，神并不了解，但作为哥哥的该隐却对弟弟了解的一清二楚，并相当清楚应该怎样“控制”住亚伯，使两人一起走该隐所认为“正确”的方向。（妈的，一篇爽文要求怎么这么高，好烦哦）#三观崩坏预警，伦理崩坏预警，涉及宗//教预警，ghs预警。Play还没想好，但是应该挺丰富（？）这个分级得在NC-21别问我为啥，问就看预警提示。建议观看本文之前先看MV，温习回来总是没错的。而且文章可能涉及某些宗//教概念或名词，会标记并在底部说明，不要担心，不影响阅读（哎写文的人，啥都得懂点儿）#角色性格以MV为准，带有大量个人观点所以不要上升到两位本人qwq#ooc怪物爸爸们不要打我，拜托了！！！！！！！！！！
Relationships: Abel/Cain, Johnny Depp/Marilyn Manson
Kudos: 5





	【曼普】Say 10（mv 角色，车，三观崩坏，毁圣经）（NC-21警告）

——————正文走下↓——————

亚当和他妻子夏娃同房，夏娃就怀孕，生了该隐，便说：“耶和华使我得了一个男子。”该隐也被称为“世界上的第三个人”。后来，又生了该隐的兄弟亚伯。亚伯是牧羊的，该隐是种地的。*他们时常为上帝祭献，该隐祭献新鲜多汁的果子，而亚伯祭献仍带着新鲜血液的羔羊。  
但对于上帝来说，似乎沾满血液的羔羊比鲜果更加诱人。*  
该隐无能为力，却也无计可施。

亚伯，真诚信心而敬畏神灵之人，衷心的将自己拥有最好的东西献给耶和华，投上帝之所好，引他欢喜。但该隐不喜欢这些，因为这不单单是简单的祭祀——神所要的祭，就是忧伤的灵。*而一个真正正直的人，怎么会愿意将那些忧伤而已经足够悲惨的灵魂作为祭品呢？他深知他的弟弟亚伯，一身白色中间到底夹杂着哪些黑暗。该隐不甘，他实为正义，他意为得到*，他才应该是得到神的青睐的那一个。是他献祭的果实不够甘甜吗，还是因为他的祭品中缺少了所谓“神”所希望看见的包含着“忧伤痛悔”的心吗？而他的弟弟，亚伯，作为虚空*却收到了最大的喜爱，仅仅因为那些在血液中痛苦嘶鸣的羔羊和那些看起来温暖实际上却承载了无数苦痛的被剥下的羊皮。这真是莫大的讽刺。  
耶和华只见得在献祭时光鲜亮丽的亚伯，以及和“诚心献祭”之下显得平平无奇甚至不甚令人满意的该隐。  
“这是不公平的。”该隐说。他的土地，他辛勤耕种收获到的果实都能够感受到他的怒火，耶和华也不例外。所以他对该隐说：“你为什么发怒呢？你为什么变了脸色呢？你若行得好，岂不蒙神悦纳？你若行得不好，罪就伏在门前。他必恋慕你，你却要制伏他。”*  
“他必恋慕你？”难道这也是他必将得到的吗？该隐笑了。  
正如撒母耳所说：“耶和华喜悦燔祭和平安祭，岂如喜悦人听从他的话呢？听命胜于献祭；顺从胜于公羊的脂油。”*听命，顺从，这才是神所喜欢的，正如“乖巧”如同羔羊的亚伯一样——听话，顺从，最衷心的祭献者，最诚实的敬神人。可就在他正对面的他的哥哥该隐，又如何不晓得他的内里的黑暗，又怎么不清楚他的弟弟实际上是一个怎样沉迷于财产，欲望和毒药的怯懦的瘾君子？！他又如何不知道，他那张纯白的脸上，又有哪一块浸染了污点？  
他不需要弟弟的恋慕，他也不屑于将他制服。  
该隐只想让耶和华看见，他才不是那个所谓全知全能，只听顺言而不带公正的“神”。

“亚伯，别好奇我找你的原因，你心知肚明。”该隐坐在自己的王座上，周身围绕着属于自己的土地，注视着对面白色王座上带着一丝迷茫神情的自己的弟弟。  
回过神来的亚伯吐了个烟圈，略带迷离的扫视着自己的土地——一切无恙。于是他将目光放在了对面漆黑王座上的自己的哥哥。  
“别装成一副无辜的样子。”该隐倾身向前，手几乎快要指到亚伯的鼻子上，“我不是你所信奉的耶和华，Don't think that I don't know what is under your white suit！”  
“clearly， It’s fuckin black shirt。”*亚伯向后仰靠在椅背上，张开双手吐了个烟圈。  
下一秒他就被该隐从背后扣住了脖颈，力气之大让他不由得一阵慌乱，不由得攥紧了他的财产。他知道该隐想要抢走那些，他的哥哥总能得到想要的东西——可他不能，他是虚空，只要他放手，他就什么都没有了。  
“别得寸进尺，亚伯，我能得到的东西，自然有你一份。”他伏在弟弟的耳边，“可如果你还做这样一个用假面孔得到青睐的人，那我就不得不在所有人面前撕下你那张干净的面具了，明白吗？”  
他是该隐，他总能得到他想要得到的。

“所以......哥哥，你想要从我这得到什么？”

亚伯几乎被拽着领带从王座上拉起来，然后另一只手捏住了他的脸，然后顺势一推，他几乎被整个扔在了王座上。他仰起头，看着该隐的迷离眼神中多出了一丝...无辜？或者说是可怜？可微张的嘴唇又摆明了像是在邀请着什么。  
欲望的冲击甚至让他愿意将他献给自己的哥哥吗？这个所谓心怀敬畏之人实际上却是这样的放浪吗？又或者他只是单纯的恋慕你呢？  
恋慕？恋慕！！！  
——“他必恋慕你”。  
大脑中不断回响的耶和华不带情感的话语冲击着该隐本就被愤怒灼烧的大脑——全知全能的神难道真的知道这一切却丝毫不言语，哪怕他知道亚伯是怎样的人却仍旧青睐于他？他掌握了一切却不透露是希望他该隐乖乖听命顺从吗？！——他收紧了手上领带的结，那条普通材质的布料在这时候仿佛施了魔法，紧紧箍住了亚伯的脖颈。于是他看着自己的弟弟在他怀里挣扎，如同溺水的鱼一般开合着嘴却接收不到哪怕一丝氧气，他看着亚伯那双无时无刻不透露着迷茫和无辜的棕色眼睛在向他求助，他看到了搭在他肩上，无力的想要抓住却无法如愿的手……  
——“你却要制伏他”。  
另一个声音忽然从脑海深处传来，猛地浇灭了愤怒和嫉妒滋生出的火焰，也将该隐的理智带了回来。  
“你不能制伏他，你不能如了高高在上的那个人的愿，”那个低沉的声音说，“他告诉你恋慕，他让你制伏——你若听信于他，那才是听命，那才是顺从，直至那时——该隐，你才是那个为你的错误永生永世偿还的罪人，而不是你的弟弟亚伯。你若听命，你将永生永世被迫顺从。”  
那些低语仿佛就在耳畔，像是一步一步在揭开这层阴谋。

不。  
不能这样，不能这么照着他铺好的路走下去。  
绝对不能！！

恍然大悟后带来的强烈窒息感让他想吐，他松开了勒住亚伯的领带，坐在扶手上深呼吸着。而刚刚死里逃生的亚伯，只是抓住他拥有的财产，缩在王座的一侧，低着头神经质的小声言语着什么。  
耶和华或许知晓亚伯的恋慕，或许感知得到该隐的愤怒，或许他也清楚亚伯的懦弱和黑暗的欲望，正如他清楚该隐的自大和鲁莽。  
但那又如何，就算他知道这些，就算他自以为可以很好地让他们顺从，他也想不到，人的潜力是无限的，又能想到为了不顺从，为了反抗，他们会做些什么呢？

“去反抗吧，去告诉那全知全能的神，去让他尝尝无法掌控全局的味道。”

“God…no..God、God……”*亚伯不停嘟囔着，像极了一只待宰的惊吓过度的羔羊。而当该隐从扶手边转过身，一只脚踩在王座上，双手紧紧攥住他的肩膀时，他又下意识的向旁边躲了躲，却被拉的更贴近这个刚试图杀掉自己的人。  
该隐本来踩着王座边缘的脚，径直踩在了亚伯双膝之间柔软的椅面，前后踢了踢使得弟弟不得不将腿分的更开，然后一只手捏住了带着胡茬的下颌，另一只手扣着他的肩膀使他更靠近自己，然后没有丝毫犹豫的俯下身吻住了他。  
那不像是恋人间缠绵黏腻，带着爱意不愿舍离的吻，也不像是带着竞技意味的，非要分出个优劣的仿佛对家之间的吻，更不像那种生离死别，仅此一次的绵长而意味深重的吻，这仅仅是一个吻而已。  
虔诚的像是一种仪式，像是某种宣告血与灵的祭祀开始的仪式，唾液晕花了他们唇上的红和黑，让这两种色泽在唇齿辗转中互相占领，最终糅杂成为一体。  
亚伯很快便从被动中夺取自己的主动权，内心对欲望的深深渴求敦促着他行动，他夹着烟的手顺势按在该隐的后脑，另一只手则自然而然的抚摸起卡在自己双腿中间的精壮小腿。换气的间隙，亚伯吸了口烟，继而按着该隐的后颈吻了回去。大麻那微微呛人苦涩混合着淡淡草本香气的烟*将一切几乎罩在虚幻之中。那烟从两人唇齿之间逃离，消散在黑暗之中，却将独特的味道留在两人身上，就像是留下了什么标记。  
在离开亚伯的唇之后，该隐扣着他下巴的手索性顺着下颌线到后脖颈，将人脑袋整个揽进怀里，任自己的呼吸喷洒在耳畔。  
“你的神在你濒死的时候，并没有救你——”该隐压低了嗓音，那听起来和他脑中的低语并无二异，“纵使知道你会死，却也没有一点儿表示的你的神——你还要信他吗？”  
“他只是一个混蛋，他在利用你——‘亚伯的血是殉道者的血，宣告定罪’*，他操控着所有人，他只是想要几个殉道者罢了。”  
该隐放开了自己的弟弟，转到了王座后，扶着座椅靠背，低语却仍萦绕不绝。  
“如果你真的是信徒，你现在就该跪下来祈祷——”  
“祈祷为你那不洁的爱慕和无穷无尽的欲望免罪。”  
“祈祷你的血不会被新的圣徒拿来祭奠。”

该隐离开了。  
亚伯坐在他白色的王座上，看着环绕着的属于他的财产。他没来由的惶恐。他对他的信奉产生了质疑，他甚至觉得周围的一切陌生的可怕。财产，土地，神，关系——所有的一切都好像是假的——正如他是虚空，他什么都不曾拥有过一样。  
“你是虚空。”  
低语忽然从耳边传来，那像是来自地底深处的，虚幻的声音，遥远却挥之不去。  
亚伯惊恐的直起了身子扫视四周。周围除了黑暗之外，什么都没有。  
“你是虚空，你死了，会被尊称为义，如此而已。*”  
低语声又一次响起，比上一次更清晰，似乎还更近了一点。亚伯将自己蜷成一团，试图逃避这个不绝的声音。  
“亚伯的血是殉道者的血，宣告定罪。”  
声音更近了些。  
“祈祷吧，为你犯下的罪无穷无尽的祈祷吧。”  
低语几乎到了他的身后。他不由得整个人蜷缩着靠在椅背上，抓着边缘悄悄向后看去。  
那儿什么都没有。  
“祈祷吧。”  
“No.”  
“有一天，你也会像你的羔羊一样，被炼成最好的脂膏，做成最好的皮草，沾满着血液被新的像你一样的‘圣徒’拿去献祭。”  
“No！！”  
“就像每一次你所干的一样！”  
“No！！！——”

“我以神的慈悲劝你们，将身体献上，当作活祭，是圣洁的，是神所喜悦的，你们如此侍奉，乃是理所当然的。不要效法这个世界，只要心意更新而变化，叫你们察验何为神的善良、纯全、可喜悦的旨意。*”

亚伯离开他的王座，单膝跪地俯身臣服于他的哥哥该隐。  
他们争执起来，该隐抢走了他手上的烟，扔向了一边。  
“.…….将身体献上，当作活祭…”  
他们开始互相撕扯起对方的衣服，带着缠绵不绝，不愿舍离的吻，抚摸着对方的脸颊，将对方脸上的黑白糅杂在一起，亲吻间染色的唾液又一次将两人的唇色混合。该隐的手趁着混乱早已解开亚伯的裤子，熟练而丝毫不带羞耻的玩弄起因为欲望早已兴奋起来的阴茎。而亚伯则丝毫不掩饰他对欲望席卷的热爱，抚摸着对方健壮结实的躯干，娴熟的亲吻着对方，挑逗般的在间隙舔舐了一下该隐那红的显眼的唇。  
亚伯几乎是被扔在他的王座上的。  
压迫感让他前所未有的兴奋，该隐用他那异色的带着危险意味的眼睛瞪着他，攥着他的衣服蹲下身，伏在亚伯的双膝之间，看了一眼在撸动之下早已挺身的柱体，注视着弟弟舔了舔他的下唇。  
他像是获得了宝藏。  
淫荡而色情的吮吸，故意发出响亮的砸吧声，慢放一样缓缓的舔舐，牙尖的剐蹭和意识涣散时出乎反应的一个深喉——欲望被无限次的放大，在违背了最后一条准线之后，亚伯不再是那个带着干净面具的虚无人。伦理，道德，教义，有什么比享乐更加重要吗？与其当做活祭献上身体，不如先行一步，将身体祭献给他更愿意给的人。  
他向后靠去，仰起头，丝毫不吝惜的放出自己的声音。  
舌尖在敏感的会阴处打转，接着顶弄着紧致的肛口，在看着亚伯仰着头迷失在情欲之中的样子时弯起嘴角。  
“……..将身体献上，当作活祭，是圣洁的…”  
亚伯被抵在自己的王座上，他的双腿大开架在扶手两边，而他的哥哥该隐，正伏在他的身上，卡在他的两腿之间，就着血液大开大合的操弄着他。疼痛的转化和性爱本身所带来的双重快感让他们几乎登上极乐，大力的顶弄将亚伯的理智撞得支离破碎，而紧致潮热的肠道几乎快将该隐的大脑引向高潮。  
呻吟，喘息，和撒旦的低语混合交织在一起，使得无尽黑暗里有了那么一丝说不清道不明的神秘氛围。既是低俗且不讲伦理的野兽般的交合，又是身与心，血与灵的一次仪式般的交融。  
他们在抽插中数不清次数的接吻，咬噬，仿佛要将一切都打上一个带血痕的标记。  
亚伯觉得这还不够。他的贪欲之罪叫嚣着希望获得更多。  
在这样粗暴放荡的性爱中，亚伯咬破了该隐的唇，吮吸着伤口中属于该隐的血液，铁锈般腥咸的味道令他着迷。  
但为此该隐狠狠的扇了他的屁股，并将亚伯整个人翻过来，跪在椅子上背对着自己——他按着弟弟的肩膀让他贴在椅背上，也使得亚伯不得不尽可能弯曲自己的腰翘起屁股，接着重新填满和重新大力的顶撞让他又一次迷失在欲望的谷底。  
放浪间，色欲之罪夺取一席之地，被操弄的神志不清的亚伯抓住了椅背一侧的主骨架，手撸动似的抚摸着顶端，色气的缓缓伸舌，偏着头舔弄着。  
这却引发了该隐的嫉妒之罪——他松开了随着操弄的节奏撸动亚伯前端的手，转而掐住了他的腰，另一只按着肩膀的手，则来到胸前，抓住了那根白色的领带，向后拽去。布条卡着亚伯的脖颈，他又一次感受到了窒息，他的大脑一片空白，眼前白光一闪之后仿佛炸开了烟花，轰鸣声和窒息感让他觉得世界开始渐渐离他远去——接着涌入的空气鼓动着他大口呼吸，神志的逐渐回归让他意识到自己似乎在窒息之中达到了高潮。液体弄脏了他的椅子和衣服，但谁又在乎这个呢？  
身后的顶弄变成了缓慢但沉重的深顶，几乎每次顶弄都逼得高潮余韵下格外敏感的亚伯仰头发出一声低吟，接着温凉液体的涌入换来了亚伯一声极长的喘息。他什么力气，也不想动弹。他摸索着点起了一根烟，以倚着椅背跪在椅子上的姿势抽了起来。  
他听见身后，他的哥哥穿好衣服的声音，收拾地面的声音，然后——该隐直接就着弟弟这个姿势将他环抱在怀里，把头搭在他的肩膀上，咬着他的脖子留下了一个渗血的牙印*。  
亚伯于是转过身，整理好自己的衣服，伸手在该隐唇上抹了一把，将这些他不拥有的红色一把抹在自己嘴上。  
他们回到了各自的座位上，呆呆地看着对方，相视无言。

有人说，“世上一切不流血的宗教，不能使人脱离罪。祭牲流了血，献祭者就可得赦罪。现今基督既为我们受了罪的刑罚流了血；所以信靠他的人就可得赦罪。*”

“可这罪，又是什么呢？”

-FIN-  
后记  
①  
Manson偶然间找到了一个网站，他看到了一些有关于他和Johnny Depp的tag。  
这让他有点好奇，然后他随手点开了一个。一个有关于他的MV《say 10》的故事。  
看完之后他不得不从承认故事是真的写的太扯了，估计是哪个粉丝脑子一热喝了几瓶啤酒之后稀里糊涂写下来的东西，没什么营养，可能有时候拿来打发时间都不够水平。  
但显然这个tag让他产生了兴趣。  
他又看了些，里面不乏一些不错的作品，有些甚至写到他心头了。  
好东西。

然后Manson在自己的日程计划里写下了这么一项：  
“以后出新单都要拉Johnny 拍MV。”

②  
什么？你问为什么Manson没有给Johnny看？  
当然不会了，看什么看，直接来一遍不就完了。  
什么？Johnny在上网可能会看到？  
放心吧不会的，尼普运用社交网络的技能点还没点满呢。

-REAL FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> *亚当和他妻子夏娃同房，夏娃就怀孕….亚伯是牧羊的，该隐是种地的。  
> 节选自创世记 4:1-24，该段描述了该隐和亚伯的出生和身世。  
> *他们时常为上帝祭献….羔羊比鲜果更加诱人。  
> 节选自拜伦诗剧《该隐》，该隐对上帝产生了怀疑，上帝的对头路西法引导该隐，参观了宇宙和前生今世的秘密，但是没有让他看到“死”。在一次向上帝献祭的过程中，该隐发现上帝只喜欢亚伯献的血腥的羔羊，而不喜欢他献的果子，便与亚伯发生争执，结果失手打死了弟弟亚伯，把死亡带到了人世间。  
> *神所要的祭，就是忧伤的灵。  
> 节选自诗篇 51:17，为切合文章只截取了选句，原句为“神所要的祭，就是忧伤的灵。神啊，忧伤痛悔的心，你必不轻看。”  
> *他意为得到  
> 该隐是夏娃的第一个儿子，是人类所生出的第一个人，这无疑对他们是一件极为兴奋的事，使他们充满感恩和盼望，而觉得有很大的得到，所以给他们的儿子起名为该隐。Cain一词意为得到。  
> *亚伯，作为虚空  
> 何以他们生该隐时觉得有所得着，而生亚伯时却感觉虚空，再加上该隐的品行令人失去期待，因而认为“拥有儿子不如没有好”的失望，即取为Abel，意为虚空。  
> *“你为什么发怒呢？你为什么变了脸色呢？你若行得好，岂不蒙神悦纳？你若行得不好，罪就伏在门前。他必恋慕你，你却要制伏他。”  
> 节选自创世记 4:1-24，在该隐发怒时，神对该隐劝解的话。  
> *“耶和华喜悦燔祭和平安祭，岂如喜悦人听从他的话呢？听命胜于献祭；顺从胜于公羊的脂油。”  
> 节选自撒母耳记上 15:22，圣经记载，撒母耳（Samuel）是以色列最后的一位士师，也是以色列民立国后的第一位先知，他曾膏立扫罗和大卫为王。他不但是一个先知，也是祭司；更是一位伟大的军事家、政治家、宗教家。是圣经中极少的没有记载任何罪行的人之一。撒母耳，意为“从耶和华那里求来的”  
> *—— Don't think that I don't know what is under your white suit！  
> ——clearly， It’s fuckin black shirt。  
> 这一段话是我个人玩儿了一个双关，suit是西装，套装的意思，这里该隐的意思指透过表面看里面，而亚伯显然理解了这个意思，然后反手用字面意思盖过了。而且个人理解是曼MV里亚伯的造型看似纯白但实际上是以黑色打底，就是所谓白切黑（？）的概念，黑衬衣也有这个意味在。  
> *“God…no..God、God……”  
> 视频里曼普两人有对唱的时候，曼在喊Say10而普比得是God的口型，大概也是曼在视频里表达的一个意思吧。  
> *大麻那微微呛人苦涩混合着淡淡草本香气的烟  
> 这里指的是marihuana，即大麻烟，将干燥大麻花叶作为烟草抽食，其燃烧烟味类似香料，但比起香料带点苦味，更冲，是很有辨识度的气味，而且气味不易挥散。  
> *‘亚伯的血是殉道者的血，宣告定罪’  
> 节选自《希伯来书》12:24（注释部分），为了本文只截取了片段  
> 基督的血所说的比亚伯的血所说的更美:亚伯的血是殉道者的血，宣告定罪。基督在十字架上所流的血、乃是赎罪的血。向罪人宣告赦罪。现今凡接受基督之血被洗净的人，均能逃避罪的指控。  
> *你是虚空，你死了，会被尊称为义，如此而已。  
> 改自创世纪四章七节，原话为“亚伯虽然死了，却被神称为义，又得神为他伸冤。”  
> *我以神的慈悲劝你们，将身体献上….喜悦的旨意。  
> 节选自罗马书 12:1，该段未作改动。  
> *咬着他的脖子留下了一个渗血的牙印  
> 这里借用了另一个梗，即说该隐是“吸血鬼始祖”的说法，其实这只是国内的一个说法，在西方圣经，正统经典、次经或伪经都没有记载，也没有人相信这个说法。故只留下牙印而不是真的咬破。  
> *世上一切不流血的宗教，不能使人脱离罪。祭牲流了血，献祭者就可得赦罪。现今基督既为我们受了罪的刑罚流了血；所以信靠他的人就可得赦罪。  
> 节选自希伯来书 9:22，（原文及其注解）若不流血，罪就不得赦免了，旧约中虽也有以地里出产献给神为素祭，但素祭是不能单独奉献的，必须与流血的燔祭同献，所以该隐所献的是不流血、不得赦罪的祭，代表世上一切不流血的宗教，不能使人脱离罪。因流血是表明刑罚已经施行了，祭牲流了血，献祭者就可得赦罪。现今基督既为我们受了罪的刑罚流了血；所以信靠他的人就可得赦罪。


End file.
